


Believe me

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Poor Roger, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Someone comes to Roger and says that Freddie had sex with him. Is it true?
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 10





	Believe me

Roger didn't know what to do. Ten minutes ago, a young boy Victor knocked on his home. He claimed Freddie had sex with him. Normally Roger wouldn't believe it. But two weeks earlier his beloved cheat on him with Paul-idiot. He regretted everything, fired him and begged Roger for forgiveness. Roger suffered but decided that he would give a second chance to his boyfriend. He wasn't so sure now.  
"I know you are suffering. Believe me that if I wasn't so drunk I would never sleep with him. I know you love him. I thought he too. He always talks about you with love in interviews." said Victor looking at him with compassion.  
"It's not your fault. He cheated on me. Wait here. I need to calm down."  
Roger went to the bathroom. Victor sat down in the armchair. The blond man packed Freddie's stuff and then cried in the bathroom for a long time. Suddenly he heard the key sound in the door. Freddie was coming back.  
"Hi honey. We have cake for you. Come and eat before going to the studio." Roger went to the living room. Freddie entered after a while.  
"Hi, who's that?" Freddie looked at Victor in amazement. Roger looked at him in pain.  
"The boy you cheated on with me. Get out."  
Freddie ran up to him at lightning speed. Carefully grabbed his shirt.  
"Baby, he's lying. I don't know him." Roger rejected his hands.  
"Get out." He looked away from him.  
"Roggie, I'm begging you," Freddie was kneeling in front of him. Roger looked away  
"Get out. I hate you." He pushed Freddie away.  
Freddie went to the bedroom with pain in his eyes. Roger sat in the armchair and began to cry. Victor looked at him strangely.  
Suddenly the door opened and Brian entered.  
"Do you two need a special invitation. Studio now." The guitarist stopped and looked at Victor and Roger.  
"What's happening here."  
"Freddie betrayed me. Again. This time with this boy." Roger said wiping his tears.  
Brian was surprised. Freddie entered the living room with a suitcase.  
"I'll just take the books. Hi Brian." Freddie said it painfully.  
"Wait a minute, sit down." said Brian Then he turned to Victor.  
"What is your name?"  
"Victor"  
"So Victor. Can you tell me when it was?"  
"Thursday. Just then Freddie wanted to went somewhere and didn't tell me where." Roger said  
"He was with me." said Brian  
"I do not believe you." Roger said. But a little less confidently. Victor shifted uneasily.  
"That's true," Freddie said through tears. "He wanted to help me choose the perfect gift for you." He looked at Roger, who didn't look away this time.  
"Believe me." whispered Freddie. - Believe me. I didn't cheat on you with him. I'd rather die than do it and lose you forever. You are the love of my life. I'm nothing without you.  
And at long last, Roger believed him. Throat too tight to speak, he nodded.   
"No!"  
Victor had fallen to his knees as though Roger’s nod had been his own death sentence. Brian picked him up.  
"Your reaction indicates that you lied. Why?"  
Victor calmed down.  
"Through my debts." He said.  
"What debts?"  
"I borrowed money from my friend Paul Prenter. I have no money to give it back. Paul said that if I told Roger that I slept with Freddie, I wouldn't have to give him the money. He threatened to beat my sister. I didn't know what to do."  
"Maybe go to the police." said angry Brian  
"I was afraid."  
"I'll go with you." He took Victor and they left.  
Freddie sat on the couch. Roger next to him.  
"Forgive me Freddie. I'm ashamed I didn't believe you." Freddie carefully pulled him to his knees.  
"If I didn't cheat on you, with that asshole, you, might believe me."  
"For sure." Roger confirmed, and tears ran down his cheeks all the time.  
Freddie placed his hands on Roger's cheeks and wiped his tears. He kissed his lips gently and took him in his arms  
'' Oh, my sweet darling. I thought I'd lost you. You are forgiving, beautiful and sweet. I love you the most in the world. I will never hurt you like that again.  
Roger leaned tightly into Freddie's arms. He believed him.  
Paul was taken to court for blackmail. He left the country. And Freddie looked after Roger. Their love was stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired here by one of my favorite books, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. It's about the situation at the Shrieking Shack. I won't say anything else so as not to reveal the story of the book.  
> I hope Freddie is proud of Roger and Brian. And Paul, is away, from him.


End file.
